ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 December 2018
02:12-49 I FINALLY don´t have to keep reloading the page XD 02:12-51 Oki, waiting for Glowy and possibly mg 02:12-58 Haha yea 02:13-24 Oki lets Just continue 02:13-28 Ok. 02:13-54 Jiji: (Sees everything that´s going on) 02:14-04 Jet jack: flya over to jiji and sew 02:14-23 Drwas her sword to her thorougt 02:14-24 Jiji: Why didn´t my mother teach me how to actually turn into a dragon? 02:14-41 Jade: (coughing) Luna!!!! 02:14-44 Jiji: (Thinks: Oh, gosh.) 02:14-51 OOC: Jiji... 02:15-09 Ooc: Oof, ssry, used to Luna 02:15-18 OOC: I type fast... 02:15-26 Jade: jiji! 02:15-27 OOC: Its okay. 02:15-38 Jiji: Huh? Jade! 02:15-50 Jade tries to pull herself back up on the truck 02:16-22 Jiji, catch! (Throws her a sword) 02:16-27 Hunter #3: (Climbs on top of truck) 02:16-45 (Jiji catches sword and hits Jet Jack with it) 02:17-14 Jet jack: gah! Tries hittting jiji with her spear 02:17-50 Brb 02:17-56 (Jiji dodges and flies to where Jade is) 02:18-00 Okay. 02:18-21 I'm tryna log in on my new tablet th 02:19-09 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:19-25 Okay, back 02:21-14 Okay. 02:21-15 Jet jack: (calls to the other dragon hunters) idiots, steer the deasulnaut! (Other dragon hunter nods) 02:22-23 Jade: no problem.(climes on the deasulnaut and drives it into a curb) ha! 02:22-32 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 02:22-43 Oh hey 02:23-01 Hi. 02:23-03 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has left the chat ~ 02:23-14 Want to join a rp? 02:23-30 https://ninjago-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:31608 02:23-59 Okay then. 02:24-00 You can fill out your character form he- oh, he´s gone. 02:24-16 Let's continue from the last one 02:24-23 Ok. 02:24-58 (Jade crashes the truck into a crurb) ha! 02:25-15 Jiji: Jade... You know why I never told you about this place? (Kicks a hunter) 02:25-36 Jade: why? Attacks heavily metal mecelsessly 02:25-42 Mercelessly 02:26-05 Jiji: Well... My parents were killed by Dragon Hunters. 02:26-25 (Drop-kicks Muttle) 02:26-40 *Muzzle 02:27-06 Jade: wow. If that's the case, I'm not giving any mercy! NINJA....GO! 02:27-28 Jiji: Jade, cover your ears. 02:27-34 Okay. 02:28-02 Jiji: (Lets out a very high-pitched scream and blows the hunters away) 02:28-47 Jet jack struggles to hang on) gah, curse you, dragon blooded ninja!!!!!!!!!!! 02:29-24 OOC: Can´t Jet Jack fly? 02:30-12 Ooc: struggling to keep flying, that is 02:30-29 OOC: Oh, ok. 02:30-38 Brb 02:30-52 Okay. (Watches ROBLOX videos) 02:31-09 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:31-31 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:32-01 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:32-08 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:32-38 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:32-41 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:33-11 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:33-22 XD 02:33-25 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:33-55 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:36-32 ? 02:39-11 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:39-41 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:42-34 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:42-55 Um.... r u on? 02:43-14 Yup. 02:43-34 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:43-36 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:43-49 Oki. Anyways lol 02:44-17 Jade: jiji, let's get out of here. 02:44-32 Jiji: Okay. 02:45-11 (They run back to the destineys bounty) 02:45-31 Jade: (out of breath) so.. 02:45-40 OOC: So, who does Jay? 02:46-32 Ooc: oc's only, remember? We voted. I mean, besides the dragon hunters. 02:46-41 OOC: OH, RIGHT 02:46-47 Ya lol 02:46-51 XD I forgot 02:47-05 XD it's Oki 02:47-23 (Banana 02:47-23 Jiji: That was... Exciting. 02:47-30 (banana) 02:47-38 Jade: Yeah. Tell me about it 02:48-10 (Lays on the floor) mmm. I just wanna go home. 02:48-18 Jiji: Why do I feel a sense of pain in my back? 02:48-27 (She takes out an arrow) 02:48-42 Jiji: Oh, great. A tracking arrow. 02:49-14 Jade: oh my gosh! Jet jacks arrow! She must of hit you! 02:49-43 Jiji: Nah, its okay. Im fine. 02:50-29 Let's just. Get rid of that. (Breaks arrow) done and done. (The arrow explodes in thier face, leaving ashes everywhere.) It's explosive too. Great. 02:50-44 OOC: Right now its 9:50 PM. Help me XD 02:51-02 It's 6:50 f9oe me lol 02:51-06 For 02:51-45 I just got a Walmart ad during a NINJAGO tribute. YOU CAN WAIT, WALMART. 02:52-45 XD yes. What tribute? 02:52-59 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 02:53-12 ¨Thunder¨ 02:53-16 Hey gloat 02:53-16 Hey, Glowy. 02:53-20 Gloat 02:53-23 Glowy 02:53-24 ~ XxAkumuxX has joined the chat ~ 02:53-30 ~ GlowingNormality has left the chat ~ 02:53-37 We're actually doing the rp 02:53-39 why am i still here on that account lmfao 02:53-44 i left on the other tab 02:53-50 Okay. 02:53-54 Oofie lol 02:54-06 i'm on discord rn 02:54-10 so i have to be on this acc 02:54-16 i use incognito for my glowy account 02:54-18 O Oki 02:54-22 cause i don't know this one's password lmfao 02:54-31 Omg lol 02:55-00 I got a new tablet, and I haven't gotten discord yet 02:55-13 coolio 02:55-28 Actually, I'm installing it right now lol, I forgot XD 02:55-48 Wanna continue that rp? 02:57-09 dunno 02:57-10 kinda busy 02:57-15 Oki 02:58-31 savor the w 02:59-32 (Savors w) 02:59-40 (Savors it) 03:00-25 take the l 03:00-30 All hail w 03:01-57 Brb 03:02-40 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 03:12-11 ~ XxAkumuxX has left the chat ~